


Don't Scratch the Paint!

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North wants Bunnymund to get comfortable with riding in his sleigh, so North conveniently “distracts” Bunnymund by fucking him inside the sleigh instead."Oh Eggnog. The more I write it the better I like it.I skipped straight to post-sex in this fill. Why you got to harsh Bunny’s mellow, North?
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622746
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eggnog Short Fics





	Don't Scratch the Paint!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/25/2013.

Bunny closes his eyes and leans his head back against the seats in the back of the sleigh. Right now, all he wants is a moment of boneless quiet, a moment to relax, and to be able to savor those moments, because he feels good right now. Damn good, even despite the way the edges of the seats press against his back. Oh, he could almost fall asleep right here, and he wouldn’t be surprised if North could too, because he, as well, had been good just now. Damn good. No weird toys, nothing said to try to get Bunny to argue with him—the only thing out of the ordinary had been the location he chose, but if agreeing to go in the sleigh was what it took to get a good, old-fashioned fucking, Bunny was perfectly content with that.  
  
So really, Bunny thinks drowsily, a moment, or two, or ten, of quiet isn’t too much to ask for right now. North had very clearly been holding nothing back and so it’s reasonable to assume that interrupting Bunny’s afterglow would require too much interruption of his.  
  
But North is very good at being unreasonable, and Bunny is often positive that he knows this better than anyone else.  
  
“Ach, Bunny!” North begins, and Bunny twitches his ears away from his voice and refuses to open his eyes. Can’t this wait, whatever it is? “You scratched paint with your nails! All the way to the wood!”  
  
Just as Bunny suspected. A totally unreasonable interruption, and one that could definitely wait. “North, I have left scratches on your back that actually bled, and you laughed them off. I assure you that your sleigh really is an inanimate object and is not in any pain right now.”  
  
“Is totally different,” North says, and Bunny closes his eyes even tighter to avoid the sight of North’s explanatory hand-wave that so often accompanies that particular tone of voice and so rarely is joined to anything Bunny’s interested in hearing. “I heal, and should want your marks on me. Sleigh will not heal, and I do not think you are interested in claiming it. Now I will have to be spending much time refinishing it, and was hoping to be spending most of my free time with you. Were many places I wanted to visit together.”  
  
Bunny opens his eyes slightly at that. “North, you’ve invented new categories of sex toys to use on me. We don’t need to go on dates at this point. Anyway, how would we get anywhere? You’d want to take the sleigh, and I’m telling you again: I hate flying. I always will.”  
  
“But surely you like sleigh better now?” North asks slyly.  
  
Bunny has to open his eyes fully then, so he can roll them at North. “Was that what today was about? Oh for—well you know what, it would have worked,” he stretches and yawns, “if I had really hated the sleigh. Cause that was—and I use the term advisedly—wonderful.”  
  
North beams and Bunny softly punches him in the arm. “But I don’t hate the sleigh, I hate flying!”  
  
“Okay. So is problem that requires more work,” North says. “I will sleep on it.”  
  
Finally. “Oh, and North?” Bunny says, closing his eyes again, “If you try to get me to join the mile-high club, you will fail, and you won’t like anything that happens after the attempt.”  
  
“Da,” North says quietly, and Bunny, though he doesn’t open his eyes to check, has the awful feeling that he’s doing the hand-waving thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> lupisashes reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR A FIC OF THIS I TRIED WRITING IT MYSELF BUT I SUCK AT SMUT AND DJFKLASDJFKASDFKL
> 
> YES MORE EGGNOG


End file.
